


It Kills 'Cause I Know

by voleuse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e12 Prometheus Unbound, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: A fail to kiss is a fail to cope.He kept his eyes closed until hers opened.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 9





	It Kills 'Cause I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 8.12, "Prometheus Unbound."

The first time they kissed, Daniel blamed his reaction on adrenaline. Muscles sore, blood rushing, barely catching his breath, and then a beautiful woman--he'd tried his best not to notice--was pulling him to her, her face flushed as his arms slid around her hips. 

Hitting her with the zat was a relief for more reasons than one.

It took him longer than he would admit to drag Vala from the engine room to the brig. Despite her size, she was dense with muscle, plus he was starting to limp slightly from that blow with the fire extinguisher. 

When he had her laid on the floor of the cell, Daniel leaned against the wall and let himself breathe for a couple of minutes. While he wanted to get back to the bridge, he stopped to eye her prone form for a moment. She'd said her suit would protect her from zat blasts (not entirely, it turned out), but he wasn't in the mood for any more surprises. 

The supply closet down the corridor, thankfully, had a stack of spare uniforms. He shook out a few before he found one he thought would fit her, then returned to the cell. Vala hadn't stirred yet, though her breathing had returned to normal. He knelt at her feet to tug her boots off; he found a blade in one boot and tossed it out of the cell. In the other boot was a set of lockpicks.

Crouching, Daniel slid his hands under Vala's back and pulled her up, resting her against his shoulder while he felt along her back for the fastenings to her suit. When he found the clasp, he paused. Took a deep breath, then started tugging it down. As the suit loosened, he slid a hand around so he could start pushing it off her shoulders. He tilted his face up to the ceiling, keeping his eyes resolutely closed while he worked.

He almost didn't notice when her arms curved around him, tugging the back of his shirt up. "Hey!" He pulled back, scowling.

Vala raised her eyebrows. "It seems only fair," she said. Her suit had slipped down on one side, exposing her collarbone and--

Daniel cleared his throat. "I thought, since you mentioned that you were wearing armor, it would be better if--" She interrupted him with another kiss, rising onto her knees as he shifted back. As before, it took him a second to remember to be irritated. Also to notice that she'd moved to the fastenings of his trousers with little ceremony. "Hey!" he said again.

"You're a talker, aren't you?" Vala observed. She ducked her head to trail her lips up the side of his neck. "I like talking, too," she murmured, giving his earlobe a sharp nip before whispering the kind of talking she meant in his ear.

He jerked backwards, trying to _not_ picture what she'd suggested. "That doesn't really seem possible, anatomically," he replied.

Vala shrugged. "I'd have to do a little stretching first." She started pulling his shirt up again. "I'll even let you watch."

Daniel took hold of her arms to keep her back. "You know," he said, absolutely not thinking about the bare skin against his palms, "if that was your plan you could have, you know, not beaten the crap out of me. Parts of me."

"I don't know." She, somehow, settled more firmly in his lap. "You seem to be doing quite well, considering." 

"I should--" He bit back a groan as she ground down. _Dear God_ , her thighs were strong. "I should really get back to the bridge."

"We'll be in hyperspace for a while," Vala pointed out. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. "So give me the access codes."

She traced her fingers up one of his forearms. "Talk me into it," she suggested.

Sighing, Daniel released Vala. He leaned back, grabbed the zat and raised it.

"Oh, come on!" Vala said just as he pulled the trigger.

Daniel caught her as she slumped down, easing her back down to the floor. "This is insane," he muttered, then started undressing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary adapted from Fiona Apple's [Paper Bag](https://genius.com/Fiona-apple-paper-bag-lyrics).


End file.
